kritikafandomcom-20200214-history
Eclair
PsionIcon.png Eclair Class Name Psion (NA/EU) 에클레어 (KR) Origin Highquarter Trainer Brent, Metal Eagle Bryce Weapons Used Guns, Mana Swords Advancement Supernova Character Biography Unexpectedly, it is revealed that she is the Granddaughter of Legendary Swordsman, Ruweiss. However, she is trained under the arm of another Legendary Swordsman, known as Metal Eagle Bryce. Due to her proficiency in both swordsmanship and magic, Eclair was also guided by the Thernolan Archmage, Brent. Her blood is imbued with both swordsmanship and magic, carrying Ruweiss’ swordsmanship and her parents’ magic legacies. This allows her to combine her endless amount of magic with her formidable swordsmanship prowess. The outcome of this combination is demonstrated by her ability to create mana (magic) weapons and use them alongside her capabilities with a sword. Eclair's parents died fifteen years ago during the Mage Hunt initiated by Archie/Abelard after his troops annihilated Ronte / Lant at Thernolan. This caused her to desire a need for revenge and her lust to kill Archie/Abelard and everyone who follows him. After that incident, Ruweiss took care of her and made her the person she is now. Due to Inheriting Ruweiss's swordsmanship skills, Eclair was recognized by the other Warriors who fought Ruweiss before, since they were able to easily recognize her swordsmanship, which was similar to the famous "most annoying sword style," Ruweiss's swordsmanship. However, even though her swordsmanship was exceptional and unique, Eclair became attached to guns even more than her own swordsmanship, resulting in the use of the Gun as her main weapon. After negotiating with Ruweiss, Eclair sets out on her own journey to fight Archie/Abelard, but ironically she brought no money for this daring journey. Class Capabilities Advantages Superior in close combat, Eclair can lethally strike the enemy with endless combos and allows her to deliver most of her attack on her enemies' back due Phantom Blade ability (If the skill is leveled). With many precise combinations, Eclair's firepower can be deadly, and once the enemy is locked down by her attacks, they will have a hard time to escape. This is due to her staggering ability in some of her abides weapons and a few stuns. Disadvantages Eclair's skill tree is very limited, offering her little skill points and a few abilities to choose from. Furthermore, Eclair is unable to receive Awakening Skills, instead, she receives Uber Edge(NA/EU skill name), a passive that works quite different from awakening skills, but is used the same way as them, by pressing TAB. Eclair also lacks Super Armor breaking. For invincibility, she has to heavily rely on dash skill, and when uber passive is activated, on abides/mana weapons. Eclair is also had to be constantly maintained for the fighting style since the high-speed attack results in the weapons durability will reduce faster than other classes, urging player to constantly careful to not break it unless player brought some repair kit. Personality It is said that Eclair is good at lying and that she inherited the ability from Ruweiss who also liked to lie. Hypocritically, Eclair dislikes Ruweiss because of his good ability to lie, and she often refers to him as an "old crook," or "old geezer." Eclair also likes to eat a lot which is one of the reasons why she is unable to save or have any money, yet she still prefers to eat at high-quality restaurants. This is possible because she lives at where normally Nobles and famous people live. Skill Tree Basic Skills Psion Class Skills Miscellaneous EclairReadyAnimation.gif | Eclair's Ready Animation EclairIdleAnimation1.gif | Eclair's Idle Animation Art EclairWallpaper.jpg | Eclair's Official Artwork Trivia Unlike other characters, Eclair and Archer only have one advancement, making them skip advancement tutorial at lv 15, a similar art of base and their only advancement, and have all the skills. However, this might change in the future. Category:Class Category:Base Class